


Megavolt: The Arkham Files

by Edog60



Series: DCRU (DC Resurrection Universe) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edog60/pseuds/Edog60
Summary: Edward Garrison lives in a Gotham where Batman died 8 years previous. When gets powers he runs into some villains and hero’s. Which side will he choose
Relationships: Joker/Harley Quinn
Series: DCRU (DC Resurrection Universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617856





	Megavolt: The Arkham Files

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here. I have three more short stories in this universe with more to come. I take popular DC hero’s and kill them then have new original hero to replace him

Mega Volt: The Arkham Files  
Chapter 1  
Gotham Gazette: Article Title: Remembering The Bat 6/17/25  
Gotham, The home and birthplace of Bruce Wayne or as most remember him by: Batman. It has been 8 years since Gotham's only hope fell to the Joker. After the tragic death of the bat the Joker gave himself up to Arkham for reasons unknown. To this day the crazed maniac still sits in his cell laughing. The Arkham scientists have either been too scared to help his condition or have died trying.  
The state of Gotham has only gone downhill since the death of Bruce. He was the light in a Dark city. The city continues to sink into Falcone's hands as the city's crime rises. We must hope that something or someone saves this hopeless city.  
Vicki Vale, Gotham Gazette 6/17/25

Chapter 2  
Arkham Asylum Logs: Edward Garrison 7/3/25  
Gotham streets, filled with the homeless, the rich and of course, crime. We start our story with 18 year old Edward Garrison, a normal kid preparing for college. We don't know of his whereabouts on a daily basis so later this week we will try to ask how he got here. It might be a challenge since it seems he has made friends with Joker. They talk to each other everyday about different things, nothing important.  
End Log | File Name: Edward, Joker's Friend

Chapter 3  
Arkham Asylum Logs: Edward Interview 7/6/25  
Q: "So how's your time here at Arkham?"  
A:"Not bad for what I expected in a prison. My only problem really is that clown. He won't stop talking to me. I've got enough voices in my head."  
Q: "Voices?"  
A: "Yeah, ever since the incident I've been having voices ringing through my head. They tell me weird things. Half the time I can't understand them."  
Q: "Tell me about the incident."  
A: "Alright, it all started about a week ago. Me and my friends were hanging out at a bar getting a couple of drinks ya know. I just got accepted into Yale that day so we went to celebrate ya get me. After that I got in my car and started to head home forgetting that I was drunk. I crashed into a street light and blacked out. A few hours later I guess because it was still night time. I got out the car and started to walk home. It was raining with some lightning. As I walked home something went wrong and I got struck by lightning I guess. Woke up at my mom's house. She screamed at me but I could barely hear her because the voices in my head were yelling at me too. They were telling me that it was my friend's fault and I should kill them oddly enough."  
Q:"And you listened to them?!"  
A: "Obviously I listened, my friends are dead now. I'm truly sorry for being so gullible to these evil voices. Joker says that he gets voices too. That explains a lot."  
Q: "Thanks for being cooperative and answer my questions Edward."  
A: "No problem"  
End Log | File Name: Interview with Edward Garrison

Chapter 4  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Arkham Asylum and Gotham Streets  
Date: 7/6/25  
Edward gets up from the interview table and starts to follow the 2 police guards towards his cell. Edward is a tall young adult. He has a slightly shaved beard with a buzz cut. Once he gets to his cell Joker yells "Eddy! How'd it go buddy?" "Not bad, They just asked about how I got here mainly." said Edward while scratching his beard. "That's great Eddy, did you tell them everything?" he chuckled. "Yeah man, what else was I supposed to do?!" Edward exclaimed. "Lie, that's what I did for my past. Batman never even figured out my past. So called Detective ha." Joker chuckled. Joker continues to laugh for the minute. "DO YOU EVER SHUT UP YOU LUNATIC! Jesus." Edward yelled. There was a short period of silence. "You know if you had any brains you wouldn't say that." Joker said in a very serious tone. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF CRAP. IF WE WEREN'T IN TWO DIFFERENT CELLS RIGHT NOW I'D KILL YOU RIGHT NOW YOU JOKING DONKEY!!" he said. "Is that all you got Eddy, you half-brained idiot." Joker said jokingly. Edward roars at him. The power goes out after his roar. All the cells open up. Joker starts to belly ache laugh for a few seconds then wipes the tears from his cheeks. "This is what I hoped would happen, now we can escape Eddy buddy. I didn't mean any of those words. I just had to made you mad ha." Joker said in a very happy tone. "I didn't know that I could even do that. How did you know that that would even happen?" he said. "You're not the first electric powered person in here ya know. Some of them have voices in their head too so I knew you had electricity. We'll talk more once we have escaped this darned place. But first lets grab Harley." he said. Joker starts to skip toward Harley's cell giggling on the way. Edward follows Joker down the hall. They walk towards a row of cells and see Harley down the hall. "Puddin!!" says Harley. Harley starts to run toward Joker. Harley gives Joker a big kiss. "How you doin Harls?" Joker says happily. "Doing great now that you're here Mr J." she said in a flirty tone. Harley kisses him again. "Alright that's enough you two, that's enough lovey dovey stuff. We need to get going right now or else the guards will get us." said Edward. "Good thinking Eddy, way to be on top of things. Alright lets go Harls." he said. "Alright Mr J." she said. They run towards the exit. They go to an empty alley to talk. "Alright lets head to my hideout guys." said Joker. "Nah I'm good guys. I'm gonna head home and rest ya know." said Edward. "When you come back you know where to find us." said Joker. "Ok, see ya." he said. "Yeet, I'm not going back with that crazed maniac." Edward whispered to himself.  
End Video Footage | File Name: The Breakout

Chapter 5  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Gotham Streets  
Date 7/6/25  
Edward starts to make his way downtown towards his home. As he walks down the street people start to whisper to themselves. Edward just ignores them. Eventually the people start to get louder. He can understand what they are talking about. They know that he murdered his friends. He starts to walk a little faster out of fear of being jumped by these people. "Slow down my friend, no need to worry my boy." says a old man. The old man had cigar in his mouth. He spoke with a deep Italian accent. "Who are you?" says Edward. "Ha, you don't know me boy ha. Everybody knows old Falcone."says the old man. "Carmine Falcone? The Falcone mob boss?" says Edward. "In The flesh." Falcone chuckles. "You broke out the Joker am I right?" says Falcone in a serious tone. "Not proud of it but yes." he said. "Interesting, very interesting. So you're not proud of what you did for him? says Falcone. "I didn't mean to, he made me mad and the power went out, opening the cells getting us out. I apparently have electric powers." he said. "So now I have a buisness proposition for you. You want to right your wrong I assume so here is what I want you to do. Joker was always a big problem for me when he was out of jail, messing with my operations, killing my men, etc. I want you to put Joker down so I can continue my operations in peace. Are you willing to do this my boy?" Falcone exclaims with a grin. Falcone sticks out his hand out of his pocket. Edward shakes his hand "Deal". "Excellent my boy. There will be letter sent in the mail with an address in a couple of days. Meet me at that location by midnight that day, no later. See you then Mr Garrison." he said. Falcone waves bye and walks away. Edward continues down the street to his house. "First I gotta learn these powers before I help Falcone." he says to himself.  
End Video Footage | File Name: Falcone and Edward 

Chapter 6  
(Author's Note: This chapter can't be a file since its in his house.) Date 7/7/25  
After a long nights sleep Eddy decides to get up and test out his new powers. "Okay okay, breath... breath, you can do this." Eddy whispers to himself. Throws out his arms in front of him towards his TV, nothing happens. "Huh" he says in curious tone while scratching his head. "Maybe if I think about like telekinesis it might work." he says to himself. He starts to think of draining the power in the tv, nothing happens again. Now Edwards confused and angry. "WHY WON'T YOU DIE TV! Ha what am I saying?" he tells the Tv. The power goes out. "Ah, so is it anger? Huh." Eddy says confusingly. Edward yells at it again, The power comes back on. "That's weird. If I'm gonna fight Joker then I have to be stronger then this. I need weapons. I need Bruce Wayne."

Chapter 7  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Wayne Manor  
Date: 7/8/25  
Tears begin to roll down his face, remembering the death of his son as he makes breakfast. He makes his way downstairs slowly. Suddenly he hears the doorbell ring. He puts down his plates and makes his way towards the front door and opens it. "Who is this?" he says. "Hello sir, my name is Edward Garrison. Are you Alfred Pennyworth?" He says. "Yes I am. What are you here for Mr Garrison?" said Alfred. "Oh yeah so I have to tell you something. Can I come in?" he said in a nervous tone. "Sure, come come" Alfred replies. Edward walks in to the Manor with awe, looking around seeing all the cool stuff. He follows Alfred to the dining room. They sit down and begin to talk. "This house is huge and very pretty sir." says Eddy in a awkward way. "Thank you, I make it my duty to keep this place at peak condition, even the Batcave." he replies. "You could just hire cleaners to do it." says Eddy. "No no no, they would find the Batcave, and anyway, they don't do it right." Alfred replies. "Now, what was it you wanted to tell me Mr Garrison?" he continues. "Oh yeah, um so I sortive need to access Bruce Wayne's Tech. I have powers but they only work if I yell, watch." he says. Edward yells and the power goes out. Few seconds after he yells again and the power goes on. "Its weird but that's what I can do. Thats not enough since I kinda have to take down Joker for Falcone so I can be free of Falcone since if I said no I think he might kill me so.... I sortive need some gadgets. Please?" says Edward in a very rambly voice. "Ok, do you know where Joker is?" Alfred says a little confused. " That's also apart of the problem. Joker thinks I'm his friend so he gave me a location to meet him." he says. "That's actually good, so now you can get close to him and take him down. Come on, you might need that gear." Alfred responds. Edward follows him to the Batcave. Edwards looks around the Batcave in awe again like a little kid at Disneyland. "So what do need? Armour, Grapplers, etc." says Alfred. "Do you have armour thats not Bat themed? I don't want to look like Batman." he replies. "No but I can get some in production, do you want it Animal themed or do you just want an Electric theme? We have some special guns and knives if you want them." he replies. "Electric, and yes I want those. Thanks" says Eddy excitedly. Alfred hands him the gear then asks "What are you going to do next?" "Meet up with an old friend." Edward says as he walks away.  
End Video Footage | File Name: Edward at Wayne Manor

Chapter 8  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Gotham Streets  
Date: 7/9/25  
Edward begins to walk towards the place that he met his "adversaries" just a few days ago. He can still hear the voices of the scared citizens, wanting to put him back in jail but don't have a reason to. Eddy spots the empty alley and begins to turn on to that alley. He can see a young lady sitting there on her phone, it's Harley Quinn. "Eddy!!" Harley says in an excited tone. She gives him a kiss on the cheek then tells him "Thanks for getting us out that dump a couple days ago." "No problem, I guess." says Eddy in an awkward tone. Harley signals Eddy to follow her, he follows. They make their way to a abandoned warehouse. The sign on the door says Joker's friends only. As They walk in Joker sees Eddy and shows a bigger smile. "Eddy, my boy. How have you been old chump? Let me guess, you've gotten yourself into to trouble haven't you." exclaims Joker in an excited tone. "No, I've been testing my powers these last few days." Eddy replies. "Cool, always the right thing to do. Testing your new found abilities are always the best thing to do." he says. "Alright, down to buisness. Here's our plan, hope you like it. Step one: Take down Falcone, Step 2: There is no step 2 dummy. Ta Da" Joker explains to Eddy. "So are you in Mr G?" says Harley. "Um, yeah totally, definitely in, definitely." Eddy says. "Great, excellent. You were always a good friend Eddy. Now we can get rid of that old man. He's been stealing my money. I have to kill his men to get it back. He's such a killjoy. That's why I want us to take him down once and for all." Joker says. "You can go now Eddy, we'll talk later. The battle will start at the end of next week. Don't be late." Joker says in a Hyped tone. Edward walks out conflicted. Now he's on both sides. He's working with Falcone to take out Joker and working with Joker to take out Falcone. He doesn't even want to do this at all. "I need to talk to Alfred again, he'll help me figure this out." he says.  
End Video Footage | File Name: Joker's War

Chapter 9  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Gotham Streets  
Date: 7/10/25  
Edward starts to make his way towards Wayne Manor after a good night's rest. He's still contemplating the situation he's in. Suddenly someone pushes him into an alley. Startled he throws a punch at the guy. The guy stops his punch with his hand then pushes him to a wall. "Calm down Eddy, I know you're alarmed. My name is Victor Zsasz, I work for Falcone. He sent me to send you a message." he says. Eddy pushes Victor off of him then he says "What does he want to tell me?" in a tense tone. "He wants to meet with you tomorrow at 3:00pm at the Gotham Harbor. He wants to talk about his plans for the Joker raid." Victor replies. Victor is a bald adult white man in his mid 30's. He has a criminal record for multiple murders. Each person he kill he puts a mark on his body like a kill count. "Ok, will do" Eddy replies. "See ya there newbie" Victor says. Eddy waves goodbye and starts to make his way to Wayne Manor.  
End Video Footage | File Name: Zsasz meets Eddy

Chapter 10  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Wayne Manor  
Date: 7/10/25  
Eddy goes to the door then rings the door bell. A few minutes later Alfred opens the door and says "What is it Mr Garrison?" "Can I come in? I need some advice." Edward replies. "Sure, come in" Alfred replies. They walk inside and head to the library. The library wasn't big but had a bunch of books and a fireplace. "Did you find Joker?" Alfred says. "Yea but now there's a bigger problem." he replies. "Joker wants for me to help him in a job next week. To kill Falcone." Eddy continues. Alfred thinks for a moment then says "That is a problem hmm. And if I'm right you don't want to do either, but you think they'll kill you if you don't follow through." he replies. "Exactly, so what do I do Alfred? Do I take them down and stop this but risk my life. Or do I kill one of them committing a crime, saving my life, but be a criminal for the rest if my life." Eddy asks. "You should do what feels right, even if it gets you killed. Like Bruce Wayne. He didn't fear death, all he wanted was for Gotham City to be safe, even if it killed him trying. That's what a hero does. Do you want to be a hero Mr Garrison?" Alfred replies. Edward nods. "Then let's get to work Master Garrison." he says. Alfred hands Eddy the keys to the Manor. "You need this place. You need the gear to fight them and you can't hide them in your house so, welcome home Master Garrison." he continues. They head to the Batcave. Edward walks down with a huge grin on his face. "I ordered Mr Fox to make you gear so he did. We have your armour here. Same metal as Batman's gear." Alfred said The suit was his size. It had a blue electric symbol on its chest piece. It had big gauntlets (Weaponized Gloves). "The suit is designed to use your electricity and distribute it in your gloves to shoot or add a little punch in your punch. Thats all it does right now. Want to try it out?" Alfred asks. Eddy nods with a huge grin on his face. He puts on the suit, it lights up. He throws out his hands, nothing happens. "There's a button on your gloves to shoot." Alfred chuckles. Eddy trys again pressing the buttons. An electric burst shoots out blowing up one of the computers. They both laugh. "Now, I need to train you to fight, without the suit. Lessons will start tomorrow." Alfred says. "Actually I have to meet Falcone tomorrow at 3. So the next day perhaps?" Eddy replies. "Friday it is" he says.  
End Video Footage | File Name: Garrison Manor

Chapter 11  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Wayne Manor  
Date: 7/11/25  
Eddy wakes up to see a calming sunrise out the window. He stretches and rubs his eyes. There's a knock on the door. "Ready for breakfast Master Garrison?" says Alfred. "Yes Alfred, I'll be out in a couple minutes." Eddy replies. He gets dressed and makes his way to the dining room. Alfred walks in with a pan of food. He sets it on the table in front of Eddy. "Your breakfast Master Garrison." Alfred says. "Thanks Alfred" he replies. The breakfast looked delicious. Two pancakes with a side of Bacon and eggs. Edward starts to eat his meal enjoying every bite. "Your stuff is being shipped here from your house today. Remember that you have to meet with Mr Falcone today in 5 hours sir." says Alfred. "Thanks Alfred" Eddy replies. Eddy gets up from the table after finishing his dish. He begins to explore the manor. Hours go by as he explores this huge place. Alfred finds Eddy and tells him that it's time to go meet Falcone. Eddy begins walk toward the door. "Good luck Master Garrison" says Alfred as he waves goodbye. Eddy waves back then continues his way towards Gotham Harbor. "Here goes nothing" he says.  
End Video Footage | File Name: Eddy at Home

Chapter 12  
Gotham Gazette: Article Title:  
Joker Finally Escapes 7/11/25  
8 years after the death of Batman. 8 years of disaster. 8 years with Joker in bars.... Until a few days ago. In Arkham Asylum a few days ago there was an electrical power outage. No one knows why but that unlocked the cells too. Most of the prisoners escaping, including the clown himself, Joker. Now he's on the loose. Can anyone save this town? We hope so.  
Vicki Vale, Gotham Gazette 7/11/25

Chapter 13  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Gotham Harbor  
Date: 7/11/25  
Eddy has arrived at the Harbor. He can see Falcone and Victor. Victor walks up to Eddy and says "Glad you could make it. I need to search you first though." Eddy nods then Victor searches him like a security guard, patting him down searching for guns. He doesn't find one. "Surprised, most people carry a gun." says Victor. Eddy walks to Falcone. "Eddy, my boy how are ya" says Falcone. "Good, been an interesting last few days" Eddy replies. "Good... good, now down to business with Joker. I have a plan to catch him. I want to bait him out with something big like putting a lot of money in one place. I was thinking of buying Gotham Bank and announcing it on the news. That would attract him, right?" he says. "Sounds like a good idea but I've heard he doesn't do it for the money anymore, he does it for thrill and killing." he replies. "True, so what do you suggest we do?" Falcone asks. "Maybe you could buy a house here in Gotham and stay there. Announce it on Tv and he'll come straight to you." Eddy replies. "Hey, here's a better idea. How about we toy with him and dare him to try kill us, You know what I mean." suggests Victor. "That's a great idea Zsasz, great thinking." says Falcone. Eddy nods in agreement. "I'll buy the house on Sunday, the 14th." Falcone continues. They nod in agreement then Eddy walks away. "I'll call you when I need you my boy" Falcone says. Eddy walks away. He doesn't make it far until he hears a familiar laugh. He then hides. "Well, well well. Mr Falcone, friend, buddy. How are you doing old chap." says Joker. "All good until you got here you scoundrel." Falcone replies. "I could put a hole in your head if you take one more step you maniac." threatens Victor as he points a gun at Joker. "Woah woah woah woah. I mean no harm friends. I just want to talk, is that really a crime Mr Falcone." Joker replies. "What do you what then you fool?" Falcone says in an angry tone. "I just wanted to warn you.  
Whats that smell you ask Mr Falcone? Thats war on your doorstep Mr Falcone. It smells like, *sniff* raw fish?Joker chuckles. "I'm warning you Mr Falcone. A fire is brewing and I have the match." he continues. Joker walks away as he says that. "Good luck, you'll need it." Joker says. Joker laughs hysterically as he walks away. Eddy starts to run back to the manor. "I need to start preparing."  
End Video Footage | File Name: Raw War

Chapter 14  
Security Cam Footage:  
Location: Wayne Manor  
Date: 7/12/25  
Eddy lies in bed with his eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. He look to the window, its morning. Alfred knocks on the door. "Good Morning Master Garrison. Breakfast is downstairs when your ready. Remember training starts today." he says. Eddy groans then gets up and gets dressed. He slowly walks down stairs to the dining room. "Long night Master Garrison?" said Alfred. Edward nods then starts to eat breakfast. Once he finished he put his head down and doses off. Alfred sees this and hits him softly to wake him up. Eddy is startled and hits Alfred in the shoulder. Alfred brushes his shoulder then says "Now that you're awake its time for training." They head to the Batcave and start to train. Alfred grabs some punching mitts and puts them on. "Aim your fists at my gloves" says Alfred as he holds them up. "Shouldn't I put on my suit first?" Eddy asks. "You need to learn to fight without the suit so you can be stronger. When you get the suit it will be easier to fight." he replies. "Alright, let's start" Eddy says. Eddy punches the gloves continuously. "Good but you need to hit harder. Remember, you're gonna be fighting bad guys." Alfred says. Eddy nods then starts to punch the gloves again. He starts to really gets into it and starts to punch faster. All of the sudden Eddy accidentally punches Alfred in the face. "I am so so sorry Alfred." says Eddy. "Its Ok, it's not the first time. When I was training Master Bruce he would do that too. I'm used to it. Plus, I was in the Army so I've took harder blows." he replies. "You trained Bruce Wayne!? I thought he was trained by ninjas." Eddy replies. "He was, but I was his first fighting coach." he says as he rubs his chin. "What age did he start training with you?" Eddy asks. "A year after his parents died." he replies. "Alright lets continue." They continue to train for hours. They stop when they hear the doorbell. "Who could that be?"  
End Video Footage | File Name: Edward's Training  
Chapter 15  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Wayne Manor  
Date: 7/12/25  
"I'll open the door Master Garrison" says Alfred as he walks to the door. Edward sneaks to the window curtains and peeks through. It's Falcone and his men. Alfred opens the door. "Hello Mr Falcone, how are you on this beautiful day?" says Alfred. "Can I come in Mr Pennyworth? I want to talk business with you." Falcone replies. "Sure why not, meet me in the dining room while l prepare a quick meal for us" he replies. Falcone nods in agreement. Alfred signals Eddy to hide. He listens and hides nearby to listen into the conversation. A couple minutes later Alfred brings out a meal for the visitors. They smile and start to eat. "So, on Sunday I am scheduled to announce that I am buying a house. So obviously I need to find an open house so since Bruce Wayne is dead and all, you wouldn't mind if I just bought the house, you can still stay here of course." says Falcone with a friendly smile. Alfred fist tightens as he says in a tense tone "Couldn't you buy a open house or somewhere out in the outskirts of Gotham like you always do?" "I thought you would say that. I would but I want to make a public statement in the city for the public to see. I want to be one with Gotham." he replies. Alfred gets up from the table then says "I'm going to go wash my hands and think about it." Alfred heads to the bathroom and Eddy walks up to Alfred. "I want that hooligan dead so bad, how dare he. Sorry Master Garrison." says Alfred. "I get you, it's fine. Now don't be mad but this is my idea. We came up with it but he didn't say it was going to be here. I'm so sorry but you're going to have to agree to his terms." Eddy replies. "Why would you I let him do this to us?" he replies. "It's to bait Joker out so we can stop him. After that I'll stop Falcone and we'll have the house back." he explains. "Alright, I'll do it but where will you sleep during this time?" he asks. "I'll stay at my old house. I'll be fine Alfred." Eddy replies. Alfred walks back and finishes up the deal as Eddy sneaks out. Alfred shakes Falcone's hand in agreement. "See you on Sunday Mr Pennyworth." Falcone says in a satisfied tone. Falcone and his men walk out and get in their cars and drive away. "I hope this works Edward."  
End Video Footage | File Name: Falcone Manor

Chapter 16  
News Footage  
Date: 7/14/25  
"I'm here at Wayne Manor where it seems Don Falcone, the major mob boss, is buying Wayne Manor. Mr Falcone, why are purchasing such a prized property in Gotham?" says Vicki Vale. "I want to be closer to Gotham. I want to turn a new leaf and instead of taking, I will give to Gotham. I want to help Gotham's poor and needy. So I want to live closer to the people of Gotham so I can truly understand my fellow citizens." replies Falcone. "Well there you have it folks. Falcone, a good guy? I hope so. I'm Vicki Vale from Gotham News. Back to you Bill"  
End TV Footage | File Name: Falcone on News

Chapter 17  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Gotham Streets  
Date: 7/15/25  
Edward walks out of his house to go check on Alfred in secret. On his way he is stopped by a nurse looking lady. She kisses him. "Who are you you weirdo?" says Eddy. She giggles, "Silly, it's me, Harley" she says. "Oh, great. What does Joker want to tell me?" Eddy says in a tired tone. "Well, Mr J wants to inform you that we are going to attack that Falcone scum on Wednesday." she replies. He nods then keeps walking down the street. "See ya there puddin." Harley yells. 

Continue Log  
Location: Outside Wayne Manor  
Date: 7/15/25  
Edward sneaks to the gate leading to the back of the Manor. Alfred sees him and unlocks the door. They head to a secret entrance to the Batcave. They sit down and start to chat. "How are you doing Alfred." says Eddy. "Pretty well, they aren't being mean. Its just harder work then usual since there are more people here. How are you holding up Master Garrison?" Alfred replies. "Well, life is the way it was before mostly. Besides Harley today." he replies. "Harley Quinn?! What did she tell you?" Alfred says slightly alarmed. "She told that the raid is happening on Wednesday. So you need to leave by the end of tomorrow." Eddy replies. "I will try Master Garrison. But where will I go?" he asks. "You can stay at my house for the day. Here's the address." says Eddy. Edward writes on a piece of paper his address then hands him the paper. They nod in agreement then part ways.  
End Video Log | File Name: Harley meeting and checking on Alfred 

Chapter 18  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Wayne Manor and an abandoned building  
Date: 7/17/25  
"You're lunch Master Falcone" says Alfred as he sets down the plate. "Thank you Alfred, your Always so kind." Falcone replies. Falcone's guards roam the halls checking for potential intruders. There is a knock on the door. The nearest guard goes to the door and opens it. He sees no one, he looks down and sees a package. "Hey did anyone order any...." BOOM. There is a sudden explosion at the front door flinging the guard through the wall behind him. Gunshots are fired everywhere killing a couple of the guards. Victor sees this and fires at the intruders and kills them. "Go outside and call Edward Garrison!" Falcone tells Alfred. He nods and walks outside. He dials the number, Edward picks up. "Master Garrison, Joker has arrived. Are you here yet?" he says. "Yeah, I'm already in the Batcave suiting up." Edward replies. Edward walks out of the secret exit to the Batcave. Meanwhile Joker walks in slowly with a gun in his hand. "I told you this would happen sooner or later. The battle has started. My secret weapon was going to be here but he couldn't make it sadly" says Joker. "You would still lose with it. We are superior marksman." Victor replies. "We'll see hotshot" Joker replies. Back to Edward. He climbs the Manor towards the roof. He can hear the gunshots below. "It's showtime" he whispers to himself. Edwards stomps on the roof breaking it leading him crash down, knocking back a couple guards. "Lights out!" yells Eddy. The lights go out and he starts to go for Falcone's guards one by one. The guards starts to surround him. He touches the ground and presses the button. The ground is electrocuted knocking out the guards on his floor. Falcone tries to run out the building but Edward stops him. He punches Falcone and trips him. "Your under arrest Falcone." says Edward. "You can't even bother to kill me. Your just like Batman." Falcone chuckles. A gunshot is fired, killing Falcone. "I'm not" says Joker with his gun aimed at what was Falcone's head. "So you're the new Batman, Eddy." Joker replies. "How did you know?" Edward replies. "Oh, ha ha. I just guessed lol. Anyway, so Batman has been resurrected in the form of an Electric powered superhuman, interesting." Joker replies. Eddy starts to run at Joker. Joker runs away towards the balcony. Eddy follows then BAM he's knocked out by a baseball bat held by Harley Quinn. A few hours later he wakes up to realize that he is tied up to a pole on a roof of some building. "You know, since I know your secret how about I tell mine. Big shocker, the Joker is dead." says Joker as he sits in front of Eddy. Edward and Harley look at Joker in confusion. "I know that sound confusing you two but the real Joker died in the same incident that killed Batman. The names Tim Drake, the forgotten third Robin. Or people choose to forget me. See back about 20 years ago I was kidnapped by the Joker. He did stuff to me that I won't explain. When I was converted to his side he told me to replace him when he was dead so the Joker legacy would live on. So when the day came I became the second Joker. Isn't that a great origin story" Joker explains. "You played me like a fool" Harley cries. She walks up Joker and slaps him straight across the face. In retaliation he pulls out his gun and shoots her in the stomach. She falls to the ground. "She annoyed me anyway, oh well" says Joker. "I look forward to our many fights Eddy" says Joker as he walks away. You can hear him laughing as he walks down the stairs. After an hour Alfred locates him then cuts the rope. "Are you ok Master Garrison?" says Alfred in a very worried tone. Edward nods. "Let's get you back home Master Garrison." says Alfred. They begin to make their way back home to Wayne Manor.  
End Video Footage | File Name: The Battle

Chapter 19  
Gotham Gazette: Article Title:  
Megavolt, A New Hero?  
Date: 7/18/25  
In the middle of the day yesterday there was sudden shooting at Wayne Manor. Security Footage shows that Falcone and recently freed Joker were in a gang fight. Also there was a mysterious metal suited person with electric powers fighting both sides. We decided to call him Megavolt (Do you like it? Let us know) He stopped the fight saving a treasure in the city safe. Could this be the hero we need. Let's hope that he is. Gotham is saved again  
Vicki Vale, Gotham Gazette 7/18/25

Chapter 20  
Security Cam Footage  
Date: 8/3/25  
Edward wakes up from a good night's sleep. He looks out the window to see a bright sun glaring in his eyes. Alfred knocks on the door. "Good afternoon Master Garrison. Glad you're sleeping well. Only a month in and you're already sleeping better then Bruce Wayne ever did as Batman. Lunch will be on the table shortly." said Alfred. "Yes Alfred, I'll be there in 5 minutes" says Edward in a very tired tone. He gets up and puts on a robe that Bruce used to where. He walks downstairs. Alfred sees him in the robe and sheds a tear. "It looks great on you Master Garrison." says Alfred. "Thanks" Edward replies, still tired. The doorbell rings. Alfred heads to the door but Eddy stops him. "I'll open it, you already do too much" says Edward. "So do you" whispers Alfred. Edward opens the door and sees a box on the ground. He picks it up, it has a purple question mark. He opens it, it has an envelope in it. He goes to the table and opens the envelope to read the letter it says:

"Never would I imagine  
I would see another Batman  
Good thing he's just a Teddy Bear  
My riches will never end while you fail  
A good luck finding me, fellow Eddy"

Scratching his head he walks to Alfred and hands him the letter. "This is Riddler right" asks Eddy. Alfred looks at the box and says "Indeed. Looking at this closer you can see that the first letter of each line spells Nigma which is Riddler's last name. I'll read it over and solve it while you eat" replies Alfred. "Edward Nigma, huh weird name." Edward mumbles to himself as he lifts his fork and starts to dig into his brunch. "Alright I have it. He's at an abandoned building that was used as a store called Imagination Teddy's Plush Store. I used to go there with Bruce and his father to buy Bruce a new toy. It was known for its Teddy Bears to be very soft. Too bad its closed now" Alfred says. "Me and my Dad went there too. Not as much as Bruce I can guess. I'll head there tonight and grab Nigma." replies Eddy. They nod in agreement then Eddy continues to eat. Hours pass and Edward starts to head to the Batcave. He goes in and suits up. He gets in a recently redesigned Batmobile to fit the Megavolt Hero look. He starts the engine and whispers "I'll always love that noise". He starts to drive out of the Batcave and heads to the building. He walks in to see blood on the floor. He presses his electric button to light the room up a bit to see better. The room is mostly empty now. You can see a torn up Teddy bear in the corner. There are 2 doors towards the back. One is a closet and the other is a back door. He walks towards the closet, he can hear a slight chuckle inside. He opens the door to see a guy with a smile only Joker could do. His clothes were bloody and torn. He has a question mark spray painted on his chest. "So I know who's been here." Eddy says to himself. "Been?" says a guy behind Eddy. The man fires a rocket launcher at Eddy blowing him forward through to wall ahead of him. The man was Riddler. He was dressed in a green suit and top hat, he also had glasses. Ahead of Edward was two guys with guns pointed at his head. He gets up quickly and electricutes the two. "I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can't out run me. What am I?" asks Riddler. "Easy, death." answers Edward. "Want to meet him?" Riddler chuckles. Riddler rushes Eddy with his question mark staff. He hits Eddy twice across the face then hits him in the gut making Eddy back up. Riddler's next swing is blocked by Edwards arm. Eddy charge punches him pushing him all the way to the wall. Eddy hold Riddler to the wall. "Where's Joker?!" Eddy yells. "Riddle me this, My might alone cannot be weighed My voice is where they gave my fame Cloaked in gray, I cannot be tamed Do not fret, for I do not stay What am I? He is at the origin of the answer." says Riddler. "No time for riddles. WHERE IS HE?!" yells Eddy. "Thunder, look to the sky." replies Riddler. Eddy puts him down and walks outside. He looks up and says "Oh no"  
End Video Footage | File Name: Megavolt vs Riddler

Chapter 21  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Gotham Streets  
Date: 8/3/25  
He looks up and sees a big blimp. The blimp had a big red lipped smile painted on it. "Hech of a return Timmy, geez" says Eddy in astonishment. He gets in the Batmobile and drives closer to the blimp. He sees ahead if him a bunch of cars on fire with a bunch of gun men with clown masks. He presses the eject button making a big leap. He holds the electric button on his suit so when he reached the ground an electric burst shot out knocking out the clowns around him. The remaining clowns started firing bullets at him. Eddy chuckles then starts to electric stun them. A loud sound of laughter starts to come out of the blimp's speakers. "Joker" says Eddy. "Impressive on taking out Riddler. I knew he wouldn't defeat you so I set him as a distraction for this. Don't you love the design of my blimp. Inside the canisters are a chemical of my invention. Joker Gas, once breathed in you will be endlessly laughing till you slowly die. Isn't it a great concept. At least they die happy. Good luck Megavolt." says Joker. "Eddy calls Alfred. "Alfred, what do you know about Joker's laughing gas?" he asks. "Ok, Joker's gas are very dangerous. Its main weakness is fire. The fire will burn up the gas causing a chemical explosion. Your electricity should do the trick though." Alfred replies. "Ok could you get the Batplane ready?" asks Eddy. "Yes Master Garrison" he replies. Edward heads to his car and drives back to Wayne Manor. Before he can get there the Batplane it flies over him. "Didn't know it could do that did you?" says Alfred through the computer in the Batmobile. "That's cool" Eddy says to himself. He hops in and flies towards the blimp. Once got close enough he talks through the speakers on the Batplane. "Stand down or I'll shoot this blimp down." He says. "Oh god, I guess I have to abandon ship. Oops I accidently pressed the button releasing the gas. My bad ha" Joker chuckles. You can see Joker with a parachute jumping out to escape. The canisters starts to open. "Oh crap, I gotta do something" says Eddy. " He shoots the blimp causing it to explode. The gas is released spreading dowb towards the city. Eddy quickly presses tge eject button then in mid air shoots the gas with his electricity making it turn into fire then disappearing. He begins to fall towards the ground. He crashes to the surface knocking him unconscious.  
End Video Footage | File Name: Megavolt vs the Joker Blimp

Chapter 22  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Gotham Sewers  
Date: 8/4/25  
Eddy eyes slowly open up to see he is strapped to a chair. He is in the sewers. The sewers are like how any sewer would be, except for the occasional blood stain in the wall. "Bought time you woke up Eddy. My plan worked perfectly, you fell right into my trap." says Joker while he holds a baseball bat. Behind him are two guards with guns. "Friends, you'll keep an eye on him, won't you? I would kill him myself but I have a bomb to set off ha ha ha. Ta ta Eddy." orders Joker. The guards nod as he walks out. One of the guards begin to point his gun at Eddy. Eddy's suit is gone btw. The other guard sees this and starts to beat the crap out of the other guard. It starts to take off its mask, Its Harley Quinn. She starts to untie him. "Why are you doing this, and how are you alive?" asks Eddy. "No time to explain, now go get that S.O.B. Your suit is in the room to the right." she replies. He runs through the door and goes to the room where his suit is. He puts it on the suit and start to search for the room with tge bomb. He eventually finds the room. Joker is in front of the bomb. He sees Eddy and says "How did you.... Ah nevermind. I guess we get to have our first fight Volty." Joker puts his fists up ready for a fight. Eddy rushes him pushing him to the ground. Joker immediately reacts grabbing a crowbar next to him. He gets up and hits him right across the face with the crowbar knocking Eddy back. Joker begins to continuously hit him with the crowbar. After a few hits Eddy blocks the crowbar by grabbing it. He snatches it from him then hits Joker right back with the crowbar knocking Joker to the ground. Eddy raises the crow bar like he's about to smash his head in. "Go ahead, do it. End the Joker legacy. Do what Batman never could get himself up to doing. Be better." exclaims Joker. After a little while Eddy finally puts the crowbar down. "Ha, you can't even get up to killing...." While Joker was saying that Eddy pressed the electric button and charge punches Joker in the face crushing his head in. "I'm no Teddy bear." He whispers. He quickly rushes over to the bomb to defuse it. On the screen there was 3 buttons. Detonate, set timer and stop timer. He presses stop timer. Another screen pops up saying "please enter password". He thinks about what it could be. He quickly types in "Tim Drake", incorrect. He tries "Joker the 2nd", incorrect. Under the password box it said "get password wrong one more time= automatic detonation". He thinks really hard about his history. He then tries in hope that it works "Bruce Wayne", correct. The timer was stopped and the city was saved. "Yes! Thank God." He yells. Once he makes his way out of the sewers he makes his way to Wayne Manor to inform Alfred. "I've got to tell Alfred about this" he says in a sad tone  
End Video Footage | File Name: The Death of Tim Drake

Chapter 23  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Wayne Manor  
Date: 8/5/25  
Eddy wakes up nervous. "I gotta tell him today" he tells himself. He gets up and wakes up Alfred. "I'll make breakfast and tell you about yesterday." He tells him. "Finally, you went straight to bed last night. I was curious, did he get away?" He replies. "I'll tell you at breakfast" Eddy tells him. He rushes over to the kitchen and whips up some breakfast. He puts it on the dining table and yells "Breakfasts ready". Alfred sits down and says "So what happened yesterday?" he asks. "He........ He's dead. He died last night." He says in a sad tone. "He was eventually gonna get himself killed anyway. Why do you sound sad." asks Alfred. "He.... He told me who he was and....... Joker's been dead since Bruce's death." says Eddy. "Sorry, I don't quite understand. Did I hear you right?" Alfred asks in a very confused tone. "I could have saved him. The Joker I fought was a new Joker. You may ask how did he know Joker so well that he could copy him. Did Bruce ever tell about the assumed death of Tim Drake?" asks Eddy. "You don't mean, Tim Drake was this "new" Joker. Oh my god. He was like my grandson." Alfred says as he sheds a tear. "Me and Bruce raised him as our own. We trained him to be Robin. Then one day, Bruce came home in tears. He said he died. Why would he lie." said Alfred. "Maybe he couldn't get himself up to telling you. He wanted to spare you the heartbreak. He knew you loved him too so he didn't want you to know he was a kid Joker." Eddy replies. Eddy gets up and gives him a hug while Alfred cries on his shoulder. He starts to cry too as he says "I could have saved him. I could tell there was Tim left in him. From the bomb password to him taking so long to escape Arkham. I could have saved him."  
End Video Footage | File Name: Admitting to Alfred

Chapter 24  
Security Cam Footage  
Location: Gotham Cemetery and Wayne Manor  
Date: 8/9/25  
Alfred walks up to the podium. He stands in front of a crowd. They were at a funeral for Tim Drake. He starts to tell what Tim was like. "Tim Drake, he was like my grandson. I remember he first walked in. He told us he figured out Bruce and Dick Grayson's identities. He really did. Bruce eventually took him under his wing. He was already a fighter. It was all well till one day Bruce went into the Batcave with eyes full of tears. He told me that Tim was killed by the Joker. He never told me the truth. I just learned that Tim Drake was tortured and experimented on, turning him into a kid Joker. Now he is dead, I still remember the day came in the house. His eyes were so big when he saw how big the house was. He would help me out with the dishes sometimes. He was just a boy Joker took him. A BOY!" says Alfred. He walks off the stage as he continues to cry. After the funeral they drive back home. Eddy sits back in his chair and turn on the TV. "You ever wonder why I let you live here?" Alfred asks. "I have been meaning to ask because I didn't think it was because you didn't think I could hold my gear at my house." Eddy replies. "It's because you reminded me of Tim. You love to help me out. You've got a heart. I believed that you could be what this city needs. A hero." He replies. "Thanks Alfred." He says. All of the sudden the TV read "Breaking news". "The following video may be too scary for younger viewers" the reporter says on the TV. "Hello Gotham. My name is Harley Quinn and We're the Gotham Sirens. Me, Poison Ivy and Catwoman are robbing this place. Come and get us Volty." she says while she holds the camera. She runs off the screen after she drops the camera. Eddy gets up and says "This is gonna be a long night"  
End Video Footage | File Name: The Funeral and Sirens

Chapter 25  
"Ah, finally done. Now I just have to press send." she says as she sits back with a grin on her face. On the computer was a word document reading:  
"Dear Mr Cobblepot  
I have sent you a series of files containing video footage of Megavolt, the hero of Gotham City. His name is Edward Garrison. You may ask, why would I send these videos. Well Mr Cobblepot, I want a job for the Cobblepot crime family. I can be a good help in taking down Megavolt. I have been training to fight and have invented a suit to help me in a fight. I want to help you. Please think about it.  
Sincerely,  
Kamilla Con"  
She then moves the mouse over the send button. *click*  
THE END


End file.
